The day she started drawing
by brennooth
Summary: Cameron is slightly emo, Thirteen/Cameron!


**Title:** The day she started drawing

**Author: **brennooth

**Pairing: **Thirteen/Cameron

**Rating: **NC-17 (maybe? lol) - no smut

**Spoiler: **Spoilers for Season 5 maybe

**Disclaimer: **I (sadly) don't own House or anything related to it.

**Notes: **I was listening to a lot of sad songs while I was writing this. Jeff Buckley's "Hallelujah" caused emo!cameron. Also the characters might be completely OOC - well mostly Cameron. But I had a reason for it! lol Severeal rating ideas from "foreman lovers - do not read" - FLDNR to "not suitable for anybody. contains very mean ideas" LOL

Thanks to rein_kar_nation for beta-ing (yep new word xD). Inspired by "Boring Lectures" by Anonymousow.

The ER was nearly empty. Apart from fixing a few small cuts, she had hardly anything to do. The blonde doctor was quite happy about that. She was extremely exhausted and just wished for that day to end. Cameron had a quick glance at her watch. _6:28pm._ She had stayed at the hospital for nearly two days and spent the nights in the on-call room, sleeping or listening to the steady breathing of other doctors. There had been so much work because of the big bus crash. Only half an hour until her shift was finally over, and she could go home. She signed the files a nurse had put on her desk and went to the locker room to change.

***

On her way out, she remembered that she forgot to tell Foreman about the test results of her patient. She had asked him to help her the other day. Cameron then turned around and decided to head to House's office – or better yet, to the team's conference room. There was nobody there. The blonde doctor let out an exhausted sigh and headed to the floor where they were running the drug trial. She knew that Foreman was working on that drug trial for quite a while now. When she arrived there, she came to a sudden stop. She felt her stomach forming a small knot.

Cameron didn't even know Thirteen that well, but she was definitely attracted to the beautiful younger doctor. It was weird to her how she was kind of excited upon seeing Thirteen, although she felt hurt when she also saw and realized that Thirteen was alone with Foreman again. Actually, that was none of her business, and she knew that, but she couldn't deny that she felt a little jealous. The way Foreman looked at the tall brunette standing next to him made Cameron's stomach twist. She shook her head. _Why would I feel jealous? I barely know her. We're not even friends._

The blonde figured it was best to just leave, to get to her apartment, and to eventually get some sleep. She closed her eyes and wished she had never seen Foreman flirting with the other doctor. Turning around, she left without a word and decided to inform him about the patient the next day.

***

The next day, there wasn't as much work as Cameron wished there was. She just wanted a lot of workload to keep herself distracted since she was in a rather bad mood that morning, having spent half of the night thinking about what might have happened after seeing Foreman and Thirteen together in the drug trial room. She was jealous but wouldn't admit it to anybody. Not even to herself. Well, she was a straight girl – that much was clear to her – and as far she thought, she was not interested in other women. But with Thirteen, it somehow felt… different. She wanted to get to know her and to spend time with her – just to be her friend.

Cameron was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone walking towards her.

"Dr. Cameron?"

The blonde nearly jumped, hearing someone from out of nowhere call her name. A startled look was all that Cameron's face could express as she tried to get herself back to reality.

"Dr. Hadley? What are you doing here?" she finally managed to ask her counterpart.

"House sent me. He said I should help you down here," Thirteen explained and took a look around the ER to see if there was anything to do.

"Well, yeah. Okay… umm, there's hardly anything to do at the moment. But…" Cameron stammered. She mentally hit herself for feeling stupid. The moment she noticed who House had sent, she had started to feel nervous and excited at the same time.

Thirteen, in response, just nodded.

***

A few hours later, the doctors were sitting next to each other, looking at the empty beds in the ER.

"That's what I call teamwork," Cameron grinned, satisfied, and looked at Thirteen. She noticed the brunette's stunning eyes and stared at her for a little too long.

Thirteen nodded and got up, which quite confused Cameron.

"I…" Thirteen started and felt, for some reason, slightly sorry. "I have to go. I have to see Foreman. You know, the drug trial…" She shifted uncomfortably because she still wasn't used to talking about her illness.

As soon as Foreman's name was mentioned, the smile on Cameron's face had disappeared as her unexplained feeling of jealousy slowly began to find its way into her nerves. Cameron mumbled a barely audible "oh, alright" and stared at the floor until Thirteen was out of the ER. _What's wrong with me?! I act like an idiot whenever she's around. _

She let her head sink into her hands, desperately trying to think of something else for distraction. Too bad she failed.

***

Weeks passed, and Cameron was still feeling jealous of Foreman – incredibly unexplainably jealous. She pretended not to hear anything every time Thirteen mentioned him. It destroyed her good mood – as if someone kidnapped her and hid her in a cellar room without windows. She felt sorry for being so repellent every time the younger doctor mentioned him, but she just couldn't help it.

***

It was raining outside. Cameron sat on one of the sofas in the doctor's lounge, facing the TV. She just stared at the screen, not interested in what the people in that TV show were doing. She pressed the mute button as a sigh escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she listened to the rain falling and tapping on the windowpane and concentrated on the sounds it made. With each raindrop, a small voice in her head repeated two names.

Drop. _Foreman._ Drop. _Thirteen._ Over and over again.

Cameron rubbed her eyes in despair and looked around the room, now trying to ignore the rain. She then noticed a writing pad on the table right in front of her. Grabbing the pad, she pulled a pen out of her pocket and started scribbling incoherent words.

***

She stood outside, raindrops falling on her head, her clothes soaking wet. It was freezing, but Cameron didn't care – wanting nothing but to forget about Foreman and Thirteen. She closed her eyes, her arm wrapped around her body as if she was trying to protect herself from being hurt. It wasn't working that well.

The door click shut, breaking her thoughts. _Someone must have entered the roof. _It was then that someone touched her shoulder. At first, she didn't move. She didn't know whose hand it was, but it just strangely felt so right. Cameron turned around and found Thirteen looking at her, worried.

"What are you doing up here?" Cameron whispered, wondering why Thirteen would even care about where she was.

"I found the writing pad when I entered the lounge. And…" the brunette trailed off, blushing a little. "I read it… and I thought you would be up here… because this is where I usually go to when I want to think about things and just be alone," she explained, looking at the floor.

Cameron nodded before finally realizing what Thirteen had said.

"You found the pad?" She looked shocked, her eyes wide, staring at the younger doctor. "So you…" her words caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard, "uhh, you found the drawing, I suppose?" she asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Thirteen, although she was sure she had already hurt her with the drawing. Cameron shifted uncomfortably.

"Yep, I did. I never knew you're such a good artist," Thirteen answered, grinning.

Cameron blushed at the compliment. She looked relieved and confused at the same time. It's not everyday that you could find a drawing of Foreman hung by Thirteen's suspenders. What was more confusing, she thought, was that Thirteen didn't mention what she'd drawn, just that she liked the way she'd drawn.

It was then when they remembered where they were. Thirteen reacted first, grabbed Cameron's hand, and pulled her along.

"Hey!" Cameron protested. "What are you doing?!" She came to an abrupt halt and Thirteen, who was still gripping Cameron's hand, almost lost her own balance.

"I'm getting you inside! Your clothes are soaking wet; you're shaking, and, obviously, you're out of your mind. Plus, in my interest, I don't want you to get ill," came the rough reply.

"Why would you even care?!" the blonde ER doctor nearly yelled at Thirteen. Now, Cameron was shaking not only because of the rain and the cold, but also because of the tears streaming down her face.

Thirteen looked at the other woman, worried.

"Because…" she paused, "because I do!" She leant forward and looked directly into Cameron's beautiful eyes. At first, Thirteen hesitated but then decided to just go for it. Closing her eyes, she captured Cameron's lips with a quick kiss. Thirteen stepped back but didn't let go of Cameron's hand.

The blonde looked at her in, apparently, some sort of shock. She stuttered a barely audible "but…" and glanced at Thirteen.

When there was no answer, she opened her mouth to speak again. "But you and Foreman… you…"

Thirteen looked at her in amusement. "Forget it. Not even in your wildest dreams!" the brunette reassured and pulled Cameron to her.

Cameron wrapped her arms around Thirteen, holding her close.

They just stood there, not moving, the rain pouring down on them. Neither of them seemed to care anymore.

_The End_


End file.
